Dos mininos a mi asecho
by Ladybug miau
Summary: hay dos gemelos Agreste, que tienen la contraria personalidad del otro, mientras chat noir es atlético popular mujeriego y endemoniadamente sexy,Adrien es un príncipe azul correcto y guapo, ¿que pasara cuando marinett se "enamore" de Adren y este la rechaza?,¿ que pasa si marinett se da cuenta de que ama a chat noir?¿ y si Adrien se enamora de marinett? ¿con cual se quedara?
**les traigo el fic prometido de esta hermosa serie y esta vez en capitulo largos,sip me siento muy orgullosa de mi misma y así es como soy cuando estoy inspirada y aquí vamos:)**

 **declaimer:los personajes de ladybug no son míos (la autora se fue a llorar a algún ricos durante esta lectura)pero la historia es mía**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **prologo**

ay mi preciosa lady, como te amo,pero tu ni siquiera me volteas a ver,¿que te hace diferente a las demás?me dan ganas de estrecharte en mis brazos para que tus hermosos ojos azules me miren con amor y me susurres...

-te amo Chat

-mmm-volteo al escuchar la voz y ver a...¿samanta?¿cloe? desnuda y tratando de abrasarse a su torso como sangijuela,se quito las manos de la rubia con algo de asco. al parecer pensaba que con acostarse una vez con el iban a ser la pareja del año

-mira...

-Sabrina

-Sabrina,no por que te hayas revolcado conmigo una vez, tu y yo vamos a ser pareja-la rubia abrió los ojos como platos y su boca formo una perfecta o. en el momento en que el se sentaba y comenzaba a vestirse.

-pero...-al parecer trata de que se quedara. por que se abrazaba a su brazo e intentaba provocarlo restregándose con se brazo-al menos quédate a dormir,ven a mi casa y podemos disfrutar un tiempo a solas conmigo.

-escucha,por que no voy a volver a repetirlo desde hoy tu y yo somos completos extraños.-dijo al momento en el que se terminaba de vestir.

-pro yo te a...

-pues yo no así que...hasta nunca- salio del cuarto del conserje donde había tenido sexo con sabrina y se dirigió a las áreas verdes de la preparatoria . se llevo una sorpresa al encontrarse con la mujer que le quitaba el sueño pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue verla llorando tan amargamente

-oye...-nunca había consolado a nadie pero de alguna manera sabia lo que tenia que hacer- marinette-asi es la mujer que lo volvía loco era la hermosa tierna dulce...-salió de sus muy cursis pensamientos al volverla a oír un sollozo mas de su dulce gatita-¿que pasa bugaboo,quien te hizo esto?- ups eso se le salió,y ahora ella le miraba como si quisiera que se la tragara la tierra ¿podía ser que...? no imposible a ella no le podía gustar el por que si lo hiciera el ya se hubiera dado cuenta,por dios si era su princesa de la que estaban hablando " _casi_ " la acosaba y es que ella era tan tierna cuando hacia pucheros o sonreía o...

-E-Esque-se le rompió el corazón al escucharla sollozar y solo le daban mas ganas de acortar la poca distancia que le quedaba y estrecharla entre sus brazos para que ella enterara la cabeza en su pecho y el pudiera oler su caballo para calmarla y calmarse así mismo para conbenserse así mismo de que ella estaria bien-el me rechazó-

El mundo se le callo al entender esas palabras,ella se había confesado y el tipo la había rechazado. sintió furia, y tubo ganas de ir tras el desgraciado que había hecho llorar a su muñequita pero... ¿que idiota no podía amarla?,si ella era un ángel en persona,con sus ojitos azules y su cabello entre azul y negro,con su piel de porcelana tan blanca como la leche y par rematar era tan pequeña que parecía una dulce y delicada muñeca y no solo su belleza lo conquisto si no que la personalidad de la ojiazul fue la que la hizo diferente desde el principio.

El estaba tan acostumbrado a mujeres con experiencia y mujeres sedientas de dinero que martinete llego como una bomba dulce y tierna que lo embriagaba como el mas dulce vino

-Q-Quien..-le temblaba la voz de la furia contenida,pero tenia que averiguar quien fue el desgraciado para dejarlo sin dientes

-A-Adrien A-Agreste-y todo su mundo se callo en pedazos al saber que era su propio hermano el que había rechazado a su princesa

-Marinett-la llamo suavemente pero seguro de lo que hacia -se mi novia y te hare olvidar a mi hermano,te seré fiel y nunca te faltare cuando me necesites por favor acéptame y déjame estar contigo para siempre.

Marinett no respondió,solo se lanzo a los brazos de chat para besarlo y encontrar un poco de consuelo y lo encontró ,pero lo mas extraño fue que al besarlo sitio como si miles de mariposas volaran en su estomago y curiosamente se dio cuenta de que no hera confusión lo que sentía su corazón,si no que le tenia tanta admiración a Adrien que lo confundió con amor,que era lo que sentía por chat

-c-creo que te amo

-q-que-no podia creerlo, la chica de sus sueños aparte de que era su novia unos segundos después decía que lo amaba,definitivamente hoy era el mejor día de su vida-p-pero tu dijiste que te gustaba Adrien

-me acabo de dar cuenta de que lo que sentía por Adrien solo era admiración me sentía confundida por que creí amar a dos personas a la vez pero con Adrien solo era admiración contigo es con el que siento amor-chat se sintió inmensamente feliz por eso,su princesa lo amaba,A EL.

-yo también te amo-la beso con todo el amor que sentía, por que si de algo estaba seguro era de que no la iva a dejar de amar,fue el único pensamiento congruente antes de besarla y perderse en la miel de sus labios,la recorto sobre el césped y la beso intensamente bajando por su cuello para repartir besos húmedos en la piel descubierta para después solo acostarse a su lado abrasándola para que escondiera la cabeza en su pecho y que a su princesa no e le dañaran los ojos hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida.

llamó a nino para que convenciera a su novia Alya,y que le hablara a los padres de marinett para decir que se iva a quedar con Alya cuando en realidad se iva a quedar con el. espero a que llegara el mensaje y una ves visto confirmo que le debía una a Alya

cargo a martinette de manera nupcial como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento,una vez fuera de la prepa visualizó a la limosina de color negra,y se aproximo a llegar a la puerta donde,aunque no lo demostraba,lo esperaba un sorprendido chofer por ver a su princesa en sus brazos,subió a la limosina y en cuanto se puso en marcha,comenzó a acariciar y apreciar a su gatita hermosa,iva tan concentrado en su trabajo que no noto cuando paro el automóvil hasta que el chofer le abrió la puerta,bajo con cuidado de no despertar a su muñeca y subir a su habitación para una vez ahí depositarla sobre su cama,pero hizo una mueca al notar la ropa que traía la chica que consistía en un short ajustado y su blusa blanca junto con su suéter negro,nervioso desistir a la chica y le puso una de sus camisas que de seguro con la cabeza y media que le llevaba a marines y la confección delgada delicada de la joven le quedaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas,ahhh ahora si que severa adorable con la camisa negra con un gato verde fosforescente y huellas de gato a su alrededor que por lo pequeña que era se le deslizaba por un hombro ,sacudiendo la cabeza para evitar esos pensamientos,se desvistio hasta quedar en bóxers y acostarse a su lado para cubrirlos con la colcha.

Desperto por la exclamación del que parecia ser su hermano,tallados los ojos con un gran esfuerzo y mirando su reloj indicando que eran las 11:00 de la noche se acostó nuevamente abrazándose al cálido cuerpo con el que compartía la cama.y abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de que efectivamente estaba nada mas y nada menos que marinett con solo la camisa negra y el en tan solo un bóxer aunque cubiertos por la gruesa colcha para aislarlos del frío,miro a su hermano que tenia una cara llena de sorpresa y...¿celos?

-que pasa-susuro para no despertar a su pequeña pero fue demasiado tarde por que su muñeca se sentó con la flojera que caracterizaba a un gato e hizo lo mas adorable que pudo haber visto en toda su jodida vida,subio sus dos manitas en puñitos para tallarse los ojos mientras bostezaba lentamente,vio como Adriane estaba rojo y gruño en señal de celos

-que pasa gatito-sitio un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar a su princesa llamarle de ese modo y noto como su hermano fruncía el ceño ligeramente

-nada importante pequeña,ahora volvamos a dormir,dijo mientras le daba un largo beso en los labios,mientras le hacia una seña con las manos a su hermano en señal de que se fuera antes de que lo notaran y así lo hizo saliendo de la habitación furioso y completamente celoso

se volvieron a dormir abrazados entre besos profesándose su amor al oído del otro hasta la mañana siguiente.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **hola chicas que tal bueno no tengo mucho que decir pero aquí les traigo un cap extenso y de un anime nuevo**

 **continuare mi griego favorito y en el olvido no se preocupen nos vemos**

 **con cariño**

 **-ladybug miau**

 **las amo chicas**

 **y dejen comentarios ya sean privados o públicos para seguir con esta historia.**


End file.
